rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12
The Song of Destruction (滅びの歌 Horobi no Uta) is the twelfth episode of the Rewrite anime. It aired on September 17, 2016. Synopsis The episode starts off with Midou, after defeating members of Guardian. Meanwhile, Kotarou and Sakuya finish training for the day. After a flashback to the previous episode, Kotarou decides to go the Harvest Fiesta. While he unsuccessfully tries to invite Lucia and Kotori, Midou has broken through the barrier with the aid of his gigantic familiar. As Kotori's army of familiars try to fight Midou's familiar, he taunts the others. When Kotori's Workshop is almost destroyed, she urges everyone to run away and not to worry since the secret weapons are here. These turn out to be her mom and dad wielding a chainsaw and hunting rifle respectively. As the group run away, Kotori hears her parents having a conversation as if they were really alive, causing Kotori to scream out to them. Meanwhile, Sakuya hurriedly tries to return to the group before coming under attack himself. As Sakuya prepares to fight Kilimanjaro and Krivoy Rog, Kotori's parents meanwhile are shown to have been defeated by Midou and in their last moments, grasp a locket containing a family photo before they're consumed by flames. As Kotarou and company are walking through the forest, Kotori begins to reveal her past. A bit later, a massive stream of fire separates Kotarou and Kagari from the rest of the girls. As Midou and Kotarou engage in a deadly duel, Midou starts revealing his intentions before hitting Kotarou with a fireball and kicking him while he's rolling on the ground. Underestimating Kotarou's pain tolerance, which improved due to Sakuya's training, Midou suffers a hit to the chest, enraging him and making him decide to use the giant familiar. Before Midou could use it, it's hit by a rocket fired by a member of the Bayern Knights, which comment on the familiar. Kotarou is surprised to see that the old men who he met with previously with Shizuru were part of Guardian. One member comments on Kagari, which Tsurumi claims that since they could see it, it would be easy to destroy. Kotarou moves in to defend Kagari, which makes Gen apologize but before they can reach Kotarou, Midou interferes and commands Kotarou to get out of there. Kotarou, surprised by this turn of events, asks why Midou is helping them to which he says that he shouldn't have made that promise with Akane. Before Midou could finish off Gen, the damage done to the familiar completely drain him of his life force. Before he disappears, he has a flashback of a childhood memory with Jasmine, Tenjin and Tenma. The next flashback is where children are being executed by soldiers, one of them being Jasmine. Nearing his end, Midou expresses his wish before dying. Meanwhile, as Gen reports their failure to capture the Key to Esaka, Esaka orders them to continue tracking them down. Meanwhile in the forest, as Kotarou laments on Midou's words about Kagari being the world's destroyer, he asks Kagari who is the "Kagari" she's looking for. When it seems like Guardian has found them, it turns out to be Shizuru, who heals Kotarou before he passes out. As Kotarou regains consciousness, he finds himself and the others in the City of Stone, which Chihaya explains is a storage facility for many of Gaia's monsters. At Gaia HQ, Akane questions Sakura Kashima on why she wants humanity's destruction. As Sakura laments that the imprinting of the Holy Maiden's memories seemed to not have taken an effect on Akane yet, she decides to head off to the sanctuary, to which Akane proclaims that she will be joining them. Back in the City of Stone, as Kotarou reminisces of the time in the Occult Club, he talks to Kagari, jokingly asking if she had run out of feecof. While Kotori asks if Kotarou had realized that what they were seeing was the real Kagari, Kotarou remembers all the fun times they had together. At the roof of Gaia HQ, Suzaki confronts Sakura and her attendants. Angrily asking if she wants to start a war, he draws a gun on her to stop her. Before he could pull the trigger, he is brutally killed by a familiar, which horrifies Akane. Shortly afterwards, the Song of Destruction starts, triggering Salvation. As Kotarou and the gang are forcibly returned to Kazamatsuri City, they find that hoards of familiars have begun pouring into the city. All the while, Sakura Kashima looks on at the world's end... Episode Credits * Screenplay: Takashi Aoshima * Storyboard: Shinji Satou * Episode Direction: Yoshihiro Mori * Animation Direction: Yasuhito Kikuchi, Hideko Sakai, Miki Takemoto, Noriyasu Yamauchi, Masahiko Itojima, Shou Kojima, Yousuke Aburaya, Tomoko Fukunaga, Shin'ichirou Kajiura, Hitoshi Kamata Trivia Category:Episodes Category:1st Season Category:Anime-Original Route